


It’s For A Good Cause

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bachelor Auction, First Date, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Slow Dancing, Spock is smooth af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: “Do I hear 575? 575? No? Going once, going twice-”“One thousand credits.”Everyone gasped and turned toward the source of the calm, deep voice from the back of the room.Out of the shadows stepped a Vulcan male, wearing handsome robes of majestic dark violet. “I bid one thousand credits for the pleasure of Captain Kirk’s company for an evening.”





	1. The Auction

“300 credits!”

“325!”

“350!”

Jim smiled humbly at the crowd as bids were called for his company for an evening. For the yearly Starfleet fundraiser, someone had thought it would be amusing to auction off some starship captains to have a date with the highest bidder this year. Admiral Yamaguchi, in charge of the affair, had practically begged Jim to participate, figuring that he would rake in a large amount, being the renowned charmer that he was. Now, here he was, standing in a row with his fellow officers, most of them twenty years his senior. Jim felt he had quite the unfair advantage, but hey, it was all in good sport, right? And it was for a good cause.

“400!”

“450!”

“500 credits!” called one especially eager buyer.

“500 credits? Do I hear 525? 525, anyone?” Admiral Yamaguchi asked the crowd. “Come on, folks.” She playfully reached over and squeezed Jim’s bicep. “These muscles are certainly worth it!”

Jim, along with the rest of the crowd, chuckled.

“525,” said an Andorian male, with a wink at Jim.

“550!” said the eager buyer from before, an Earth woman who was easily in her 60s.

“Do I hear 575? 575? No? Going once, going twice-”

“One thousand credits.”

Everyone gasped and turned toward the source of the calm, deep voice from the back of the room.

Out of the shadows stepped a Vulcan male, wearing handsome robes of majestic dark violet. “I bid one thousand credits for the pleasure of Captain Kirk’s company for an evening,” said he. He remained stoic, but his chocolate brown eyes twinkled with mischief.

Jim blushed deeply as he made eye contact with his first officer and best friend, unable to keep a smile forming on his lips.

The older human woman in the front row huffed furiously.

“One thousand credits,” said Yamaguchi, sounding surprised yet deeply amused. “Anyone else?”

There was a soft negatory rumble throughout the crowd.

“Sold! To Commander Spock for 1000 credits.” The admiral banged her gavel, and everyone applauded. 1000 credits was more than the other captains had sold for combined, so far.

Jim stepped down off the stage, everyone congratulating him. As the auction moved onto Captain Lee of the  _ Tiresias _ , Jim and Spock met in the crowd. “Well, Mister Spock, that certainly was generous of you,” said Jim, hoping that he sounded casual. Spock looked so damn gorgeous tonight, it put butterflies in his stomach—more butterflies than usual. “Though I don’t know that I’m worth 1000 credits.”

“Do not sell yourself so short, sir. As a matter of fact, I would’ve been willing to bid more, had anyone challenged me.”

“Please, Spock, you just bought me at an auction, I think you can call me Jim. And you know you can spend an evening with me for free, right?” Jim laughed nervously.

The corner of Spock’s mouth curved upward imperceptibly. “It was for a good cause.”

“Right,” Jim said, his mouth a bit dry. “The fundraiser. Of course.”

The auction was soon over, and Starfleet ended up raking in a considerable amount, especially due to Spock’s purchase. The band started up, playing soft, jazzy music for people to dance to. Jim, having to play the diplomat for this evening, mingled and danced with all those who asked. He asked the woman who Spock had outbid for  _ two _ dances as a consolation prize, and she was clearly thrilled.

Spock, not a social creature, had disappeared. But he later returned, touching Jim’s arm just as he’d gotten a break and was helping himself to a glass of champagne.

“James,” Spock said, surprising Jim. Spock had never referred to him by his proper name before. It somehow felt more... _ intimate _ . “Would you do me the honor of this dance?” the Vulcan entreated.

Now this was really a shock. Spock? Dancing? Who was this incredibly alluring man and what had he done with Jim’s no-nonsense second in command? Nevertheless, Jim found himself nodding and putting down his empty flute.

The taller man led him amidst the sparse crowd of people swaying to the music. With surprising confidence, Spock joined his left hand with Jim’s right—he was wearing black silk gloves, Jim noticed for the first time—then, pulled Jim in by putting his other hand on the small of Jim’s waist. Their chests were flush and their faces very close: they would’ve been nose to nose had they been the same height. Then Spock began effortlessly leading them through the waltz.

Jim was astonished as they glided across the floor, moving perfectly and fluidly as one. He’d always thought of himself as a decent dancer, but Spock put him to shame. “You dance beautifully!” he said in amazement. “Why didn’t you tell me you could dance?”

Spock actually did smile now. “Jim. You did not really believe that the son of  _ two _ diplomatic ambassadors was unable to dance, did you?”

Jim laughed shyly. “Illogical?”

“Just a bit.”

Spock was  _ teasing him _ . That was usually Jim’s job!

“Well...you’re certainly full of surprises tonight,” Jim said. “I didn’t even know you would be here, let alone bid on me, ask me to dance...Spock, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to woo me.”

Spock’s steady gaze remained locked on Jim’s, never batting an eyelash. “Perhaps I am.”

Jim let out a small breath he hadn’t known he was holding in. He was suddenly aware of how hard his heart was beating. It felt like at any moment, someone was going to jump out and yell, “Gotcha!” But Spock wasn’t one to kid around, especially about feelings.

“I have been aware of my attraction to you for some time now, but I was unsure how to approach you. I admit that I am not greatly experienced in the area of romance. But I wished to pursue you nonetheless,” Spock continued. The music had slowed, and now they were simply swaying in place, bodies still pressed together. “Tonight seemed opportune. But if my advances are unwelcome-”

“N-no,  _ no! _ ” Jim gasped. “Spock, do you have any idea how long I...but I didn’t think you could feel that way. At least, not about me.”

“Quite the contrary,” Spock said. “You are the only individual I have ever felt this deeply for.”

Jim let out a small sigh. “Oh, Spock...if we weren’t in a room full of gossipy strangers, I’d kiss you right now.”

“Then may I suggest we make our excuses and depart? I have reserved a room we could retire to.”

“Why, Mister Spock,” said Jim, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. “Are you looking to take liberties with your captain tonight?”

Spock leaned forward, so that they were dancing cheek to cheek, and whispered huskily in his ear, “ _ I have hungered for you for a long time, my dear one. I want to have you now _ .”

Jim literally had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. “Oh god, Spock, I want you,” he murmured in his ear.

“Then shall we go?”

Jim nodded. “Yes. But separately. If we left together now, after dancing together like this, people would talk.”

“Agreed. Not that I would be ashamed of strangers knowing that you and I had slated our desires on each other—I would be very proud, as a matter of fact,” said Spock with a light smirk.

“As would I. But for discretion’s sake...”

“Indeed. I shall leave first, as I will not be greatly missed. You can make your goodbyes and join me in a bit.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll be up as fast as I can.”

“I hope you will.” Spock let go of him as the song ended. “The room number is 519. I shall see you shortly, dearest one.”

Jim watched longingly as the plum clad figure strode away and out of the ballroom. Then he made the rounds, telling everyone good night and thanking them for being there. Some patrons had already begun leaving anyway, as the evening was now winding down, so Jim didn’t meet with too much protestation. Then he eagerly rushed to the elevator and rode it to the fifth floor.

Spock pressed Jim against the wall as soon as he was inside the room, his strong Vulcan hands holding him by his wrists. He had removed the gloves, Jim noted distractedly as Spock loomed over him, his face dimly lit in the amber light of the lamp beside the king-sized bed. Soon he and Spock’s naked bodies would be entwined on that bed, Jim thought, and his cock hardened at that.

“You want this?” Spock whispered. His face was just brushing Jim’s, their lips a mere inch apart. Jim wanted to be kissed already. Spock was torturing him.

“Yes, yes,” Jim pled softly. He normally wasn’t one to beg, but right now, Spock had all the power. And that observation made him get even harder. “Spock, I need you, please-”

Jim’s pleas were lost when Spock  _ finally _ brought their mouths together. Spock’s lips were soft and cooler than a human’s, but finally, they were kissing.

And what a kiss it was. Jim didn’t know how much experience Spock had precisely (the only person Jim had ever seen Spock kiss was Leila Kalomi—and it made his blood boil at the thought of Spock kissing anyone but him), but he was remarkable at it, confident and reverent as he moved his lips against Jim’s. He gave as much steady concentration to kissing as he did to everything else. But he was also slow, soft, and sweet about it, pouring out both passion and tenderness at the same time.

“I love you, Spock,” Jim whispered against his lips. “I’ve always loved you.”

“And I you, my beloved.”


	2. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had "Jim and Spock go on a date on Risa" floating around in my Google Docs for sometime, so I decided to do something with it. One of these days I'll write some real p0rn again XD

Jim sat at the bar, staring into his club soda nervously. He willed himself not to peek at the door again, knowing he’d look anxious and desperate if he did.

 _But you **are** ,_ said the voice in his head.

 _Yes, but everyone in the restaurant doesn’t need to know that,_ Jim replied. He exhaled and lifted his glass to his lips.

That was, of course, the moment Spock appeared.

* * *

_20 minutes earlier..._

Jim buttoned his light grey blazer around his middle (he sucked in his gut and reminded himself to do a few extra hours in the gymnasium after shore leave was over) and surveyed his reflection critically.

The man in the mirror seemed perfectly presentable to him.

Dark blue jeans, brown dress shoes, a crisp white button up shirt, and the blazer. Should he add a tie? No, no tie, too formal. Should he button all the way up? No, that’d look awkward without the tie. Two buttons unbuttoned? Well, it was a little cheeky, but Jim was going for particularly tempting tonight. Why not.

Jim double-checked his eyelashes to make sure his mascara hadn’t clumped, then ran a hand over his light-moussed hair one more time to ensure he was perfectly coiffed. He stepped back and gave himself one last onceover.

_Not bad, Kirk. Not bad at all._

* * *

_Now_

Jim gasped at the sight of his first officer, forgetting that he was taking a drink at the same time. A piece of ice sailed down his windpipe, and Jim immediately began coughing. The ice sailed out onto the bar just as the captain of the _Enterprise_ heard at his elbow, “Are you quite alright, Jim?”

 _No, actually, I’m about to sink through the floor from embarrassment,_ Jim internally groaned. He turned and flashed what he hoped was a convincing grin at the Vulcan. “I’m fine, Spock. Drink just went down the wrong tube, that’s all.”

Spock nodded. Jim could feel his cheeks heating up at the sight of him. And he’d thought he’d looked good. Spock was a _vision._ Jim rarely saw the man out of his Starfleet uniform, unless they needed to go incognito on a mission, but tonight Spock was wearing another luxurious Vulcan robe, like the one he’d worn the night of the bachelor auction (Could Jim order Spock to never wear anything but these robes from now on?). His makeup and sleek hair, as always, was flawless. His deep brown eyes seemed to shine in the low light of the restaurant.

_I feel like a slob next to him. How does he always look so effortless? I should’ve worn the tie._

As if picking up on Jim’s insecurities, Spock said, “You look most handsome tonight, Jim.”

“Thank you,” Jim blushed. “But _you_...you’re stunning, Spock. You’re absolutely lovely.”

The pointed tips of Spock’s ears turned slightly greener at Jim’s words. “I don’t often have the opportunity to wear this particular ensemble. I am glad you find it pleasing,” he replied.

Jim’s stomach had been tying itself in knots before Spock arrived. It shouldn’t have been, really. After all, Spock was no stranger. They’d already made love. So what if they were going out on a date? Why should Jim feel nervous? It was Spock, after all.

 _But that’s exactly it. It’s **Spock** ,_ said the voice.

But now that he was here, in front of Jim...he felt alright. Everything would be alright.

Jim lightly touched Spock’s wrist—an intimate, yet gentle gesture—and said warmly, “I’m really glad you bought me.”

Spock stared back at him, his eyes warm with affection. “So am I,” he replied simply.

Jim smiled and offered his elbow. “Mr. Spock, would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner?” he said in a somewhat kidding tone of voice.

“Affirmative, Captain Kirk,” Spock responded, sliding his hand into the crook of Jim’s arm. They sauntered off together in the direction of the maître d’.

From the moment Jim had stood on that stage and seen his friend in the crowd, he’d felt he was standing on the ridge of a precipice, about to step off and fall into an abyss. But now he knew: Spock felt the same way. And they’d be there to catch each other.

* * *

Dinner was delicious, as was dessert. Risans certainly knew their cooking. Well, as Mama Kirk always said, the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach. Jim wondered if Amanda had told Spock the same.

They decided to go for a walk back to their hotel. The warm, slightly floral night air was intoxicating like fine champagne. “I hope you’re warm enough,” Jim said to Spock. “I know it’s not exactly Vulcan, but I thought this climate would be more agreeable to you than the ship’s usual internal environmental system.”

“I am most content, Jim. Though I had assumed you chose Risa for its infamous sensuality.”

“Why do you say infamous?” Jim laughed.

“You know my culture is far more reserved than Risa’s.”

“Well, I figured we could stay away from the nude beaches.” Jim winked. “You’re not uncomfortable, are you?”

Spock shook his head. “This has been a wonderful evening, Jim. I could not have planned it better myself.”

“That’s a real compliment, coming from you,” Jim teased. They passed a musician playing guitar (or at least, some alien culture’s equivalent of one) and softly crooning a love ballad. Jim paused them, and he and Spock stood and listened respectfully. During the final chorus, Jim took a chance and gently entwined his and Spock’s fingers. Spock did not look up from the performance, but squeezed Jim’s fingers slightly. Jim smiled.

Once the song was over, Jim tossed a credit chip into the musician’s guitar(?) case, and she nodded gratefully. Jim and Spock continued on their way, hands still clasped together.

As they approached the elevators, Jim took a deep breath and turned to Spock. “So,” he said lightly. “Come up to my room for a drink?”

“Vulcans do not imbibe alcohol, Jim. You know that.”

“Then you can eat the chocolate on my pillow,” Jim joked.

“I must say, I am rather disappointed.”

“Disappointed?” The smile dropped from Jim’s face. “Why?”

Spock stared deeply into his eyes. “I was hoping you would invite me up for _jamaharon.”_

Jim laughed. “How do you know that word?” he said.

“I always find it beneficial to investigate the culture of the planet I’m visiting,” Spock answered slyly.

Jim grinned. Then he leaned in and whispered, “I'm _definitely_ amenable to _jamaharon._ Are you sure you want to?”

“Jim,” Spock breathed back, taking Jim’s hand and lifting it to his mouth. He deftly brushed his lips against Jim’s knuckles, and the human gasped again. Such an innocent gesture, yet so intimate. Spock whispered, “I have been sure from the moment I saw you cough up that piece of ice onto the bar.”

Jim laughed, suddenly feeling totally relaxed. He leaned into Spock and hugged him. “My dear Spock. You always know just what to say.”

“Then you wish me to join you tonight?” Spock asked, bringing his arms up to wrap around the human.

“Unless your room is closer.”

“I am booked on the fourth floor.”

“Second. My room it is.”

Spock pressed the button for the elevator, and they boarded together. Jim lifted his head to gaze up at the man. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. “You drive me crazy sometimes with how beautiful you are.”

“You are an exquisite specimen, Jim,” Spock said back. “It is no wonder you attract so many mates.”

“Right now I’m only interested in one,” Jim said. “Can I kiss you?”

“You have been doing so for a good portion of the evening,” Spock chuckled, curling his fingers around Jim’s.

“I mean with my mouth. You have such gorgeous lips, Spock.”

“Please do so,” Spock breathed, and Jim surged forward and pressed their lips together. They kissed fervently till Jim had to gasp for air. Spock simply began nuzzling the human’s neck.

Jim exhaled with pleasure. “Oh...Spock, you love me so well...”

“You intoxicate me, _ashayam_. I have wanted to have you for such a long time.”

“I’m yours, sweetheart, all yours,” Jim babbled.

The elevator doors open with a soft _ding_ , and Jim and Spock stepped off, hand in hand. They made their way down the hall and Jim hurriedly opened his door. Giggling and pawing at each other, they stumbled into the bedroom.

Jim pushed Spock onto the bed and straddled his lap. “I seek _jamaharon_ ,” he murmured against the Vulcan’s lips.

Spock stroked Jim’s jaw. “All that is mine...is yours,” he whispered back.

Jim touched Spock’s waist, right where his heart was. “Even this?” he asked.

“Especially that.”


End file.
